The Sponge Who Could Fly!
The Sponge Who Could Fly is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from season three. In this episode, SpongeBob wishes to fly with the jellyfish. Plot Patchy is taking a shower, and is exposed by Potty the Parrot, who tells him that the kids are here to see the lost episode. However, Patchy says that he has lost the lost episode(the voices of disappointed kids are heard), and tells the kids to forget about SpongeBob. The French Narrator introduces a segment called "Remembering SpongeBob", a musical montage of clips from past episodes from seasons 1-3. Patchy laments at having lost the lost episode, until a map leading to it literally flies through his window and hits him on the head. He follows the instructions until he reaches "The seven trials of monkey lagoon", seven playground attractions that appear to cause him great pain. After overcoming the trials, Patchy finds the tape and goes back home to see it. The tape shows a long clip of SpongeBob doing walk cycles to upbeat music before abruptly showing the EBS color bars. After Patchy sees this, he proclaims that "SpongeBob betrayed us!" and throws out all his SpongeBob merchandise and runs away crying. However, Potty informs him that the tape isn't over and that the real lost episode is playing next. When he realizes this, Patchy comes back and puts his SpongeBob merchandise where it originally was by rewinding the scene of him getting rid of it. The SpongeBob episode begins with SpongeBob jellyfishing in Jellyfish Fields. After falling off a cliff, he salutes the Jellyfish for their command of the sky, and wishes he could fly with them. He makes several attempts to do so, including a biplane, which malfunctions and destroys Farmer Jenkins' grain silo, bat wings, a garden chair with balloons, and a giant kite pulled by a bicycle. After his failed attempts are witnessed by others, he becomes known as "The Birdman of Bikini Bottom" and is ridiculed. He tells the people that "it is a sad day in Bikini Bottom, when a guy is ridiculed for having dreams!" The people tell him that they all had unfulfilled dreams, and form a mob and start chasing him for thinking he is more important than them. SpongeBob runs off a cliff and falls into a truck of mud, then into a truck of feathers. SpongeBob is shown in his house, having given up on his dream. He begins to dry his hair, when he receives an insulting phone call from a "fan" of the "Birdman", and puts the hair dryer in his pants. While he talks, the hair dryer inflates his pants, giving him the ability to fly. He goes around helping people, earning their admiration and becoming a superhero of sorts. However, the people continue to ask increasingly unnecessary favors of him, leaving him no time to fly with the jellyfish. When he tries to escape to Jellyfish Fields, the people form a mob and chase him, but are unable to catch him. However, "Cannonball Jenkins" launches himself at SongeBob, destroying the pants and sending him plummeting to the ground. The people mourn the loss of the pants, and hold a funeral and burial for them. SpongeBob is is about to go home, but suddenly, the jellyfish help him fly. They take him home as he sings an intentionally corny song about how all you need to fly is friendship. As he says goodbye to the jellyfish, Patrick says "Hey, SpongeBob, let's fly down to the Pizza House for a slice.", and SpongeBob says "No flying for me, Patrick. I'll leave that to the jellyfish." Patrick then says "Suit yourself." and flies off like a superhero does. SpongeBob says "Did Patrick just...? Nah!" and the episode ends. After the episode, Patchy attempts to play it again, Not knowing how to use the remote, he accidentally destroys the tape and becomes tangled in its film. The French Narrator then says that although the tape may be lost, "as long as there are stars in the sky, SpongeBob will live on in our hearts and in our minds." and then tells the viewer to "get lost" in different ways. Category:Spongebob SquarePants Category:Episodes Category:Cartoons